


doomsday

by dominique012



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominique012/pseuds/dominique012





	doomsday

She was gone.

He held on, the wind still strong, but slowly fading.

She was gone.

Safe, flung into Pete's arms, into another universe.

He had done it. Both worlds were safe, for now. Pete had believed he could do it, and he had.

He stared at the now-empty room.

She was gone.

This should have been a familiar feeling. He had lost so many others. But here he was, face pressed against the cold, white expanse of wall, still feeling her, wanting her. Sadness sinking down into him.

This was different.

This was a hole inside him, a part of him missing. He felt like a ghost without her. Part of him had died.

He had seen the confusion and anguish on her face as she realized that his plan involved her leaving: _"But you'll stay on this side?"_

He knew she couldn't fathom them being separated. She couldn't understand that that was the plan. It was simple. She loved him.

In the quiet, in his mind, he could still see her, smell her sweetness, hear her voice.

But she was gone.

Everything felt empty, except for the pain inside him.

He had to go. Keep moving. Feel the TARDIS around him.

Find a way to see her.


End file.
